


Underneath It All

by regallystefani



Category: The Voice (US) RPF
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-05-11 10:15:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5623606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/regallystefani/pseuds/regallystefani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Underneath it all is a series of chapter one shots that was meant to be a fan fiction of just a follow through storyline that ended up being one shots.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Spark The Fire

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fan fiction on this website I apologise in advance if anything is out of place category wise. haha. I sure hope you enjoy reading these as much as I enjoyed writing them. 
> 
> Please feel free to leave comments with Ideas for other stories/one shots.

They started as just two people who didn't know a single thing about each other now a year later they're everything to each other so much that it doesn't feel real she's a fairy tale princess and he was just a backwoods boy from Oklahoma who would've thought a girl from the OC would fall for a southern boy vice versa. Sometimes the best things happen when you're going through the toughest times in your life and you find that one person who saves you from it all.

It was had been three months since they started dating "officially" that didn't include the rumours for the months before when they where nothing more then just each other's best friend and support team. They where about to board there private jet to Nashville for New Years since Gavin had the boys for there annual vacation in the snow it meant Gwen could spent all the time she'd planned on over the holiday break before it all started back up in the new year with both there careers getting hectic with two new albums and possible tours,hectic being the key factor nether of them where quite prepared for though they're both 100% committed to making it work.

Gwen was sitting in her seat looking through Twitter checking her notifications as they where blowing up still from when she posted her merry Christmas video of Blake smooching on her,it made her smile every time,it was one of the happiest days she's had in a long time. Blake walked on the jet and walked over to sit next to Gwen, "What's got you smiling so brightly,Princess?" He had come to call her that nickname around a month again she's not to sure as to why but she's not going to complain. "Just you smooching on me making the fans go crazy. I think we may have killed a few of them." They both laughed a little never taking there eyes off of one another. 

The captain had announced they where ready for take her as the attendants locked the door and took there seats and buckled up.

Blake whispered," You look so beautiful! Have I told you that today?" It made Gwen giggle.  
"Oh,maybe just once or twice though I'm not going to stop you. I quite like it when you tell me how beautiful you think I am." She smiled up at him with so much adoration for this Oklahoma boy who's filling her heart with all the right kinds of love and happiness. Blake winked at her as he took her hand in his to intertwine there fingers,"I'll always tell you no matter what." He leant down placing a gentle kiss to her forehead. Gwen rested her head on his shoulder as they took off.

"So who's New Years party we going to again? Or was it a fan New Years party?" She quietly asked as she focuses on there hands. "The one we're going to is Brad Paisleys party for a few hours then it's downtown to Broadway to ring it in with the BSer's then Brad and the gang are coming down to the party to ring it in with the fans." He had his head rested against the back of the chair with his eyes closed. "I'm a little nervous that's all,I am not one for the attention even though everywhere that I go I get followed all I've ever wanted was the simple kind of life with a huge career it's clear you can't have both." Letting out a nervous little giggle she squeezed his hand a little.

"Nashville is different to other places they respect the privacy of everybody including the more famous of us." He smiled to himself,"though if you feel uncomfortable at any point just let me know and I'll come to the rescue." They both had a giggled about that. "Don't worry I won't be leaving your side." She explained. "I got you,babe." He had taken his belt off a little after they had taken off allowing her to place her legs in his lap giving her more access to really hug him with her free arm,with his free hand he started messaging her feet as she'd taken off her boots before hand.

3 and a half hours later they had arrived in Nashville headed to there hotel for the next few days before they where to head off on a secret vacation only very few knew about,as they arrived they're greeted with warm smiles making both of them feel a little more at ease then they where. After getting up to there room they decided to take a walk around Nashville,Blake wanted to show her around as she didn't get to see much last time she was here.

"I'm excited to show you around." He said as they walked outside into the cool,crisp Nashville air that was rather refreshing to them both. "As I didn't get to see much last time thanks to a certain someone.." She winked looking up at him. "I am excited."

They walked through the main streets taking in the sites before they stopped a little Vegan café coincidentally named "Sunflower Café" which make Gwen smile,He was always so thoughtful when it came to finding places she was able to eat at even if it meant he didn't get to eat a big juicy steak,it's one of the many things she loved about him.

"You know we can go somewhere other than a Vegan Café,right?" She reassured him as she always did, it always makes him giggled a little bit under his breathe. He simple smiled then winked at her and with that she knew as long as she was happy so was he,She held onto his hand as they walked into the cute little café. Gwen & Blake sat for a few minutes just talking as they drank there Tea and coffee. As they where about to continue on there journey it started to drizzle and just like that Blake had called for a car to come pick them up giving them the address then some simple directions on getting here it amazed her,everything about this many amazed her.

After they got back to the hotel they just snuggled and watched movies until it was time to get ready to party.

6 hours had past since they had gotten back to the hotel Gwen showered first then Blake jumped in as soon as she had gotten out,He had been standing at the door talking to her about tonight and who was going to be at the party at Brad's since she had asked earlier he was so fascinated with the movie they where watching,she can't even remember what it had been except the fact it was a crime drama she was to focused on how intrigued he was with this crime drama it really was another thing she was learning about this 6ft 5' man was. She was walking out as she heard him start humming a Johnny Cash song she hadn't heard since she was a little girl,"Sunday Morning Coming Down" as soon as she recognised the tune it brought back fond memories of her childhood she hummed along as she got dressed. She hadn't noticed Blake had finished in the shower and was now standing behind her admiring every inch of her composer all while she was still humming a little Johnny Cash.

"Maybe I should sing a little Johnny more often." He came up behind her,wrapping him arms around her body he'd already made sure he wasn't wet as to not wet her outfit. "I love hearing you hum along to songs." He'd never pointed that out before he usually liked to keep it to himself and just admire. 

"I used to love Sunday Morning Coming Down,It sure brought back some happy memories of family nights just listening to Bluegrass and Old country music." She looked up at him through the mirror as she continued applying her make up,She was going more neutral night she's becoming more comfortable wearing less instead of more thanks to Blake she'd never felt so beautiful. "Ms Stefani, are you going all neutral tonight? I have to say I am quite fond out all your looks." He nuzzled her neck with sweet little kisses causing Gwen to moan his name. "I finally feel comfortable enough to wear neutral to no make since we become an item I've never felt so beautiful. " turning around in his arms she softly placed a kiss on his lips before turning back to apply her lipstick.Blake smiled to himself while getting dressed surprisingly he took longer then Gwen which was unusual it's usually the opposite way around it make him laugh when he seen her standing then waiting for him to finish putting his shoes on. "If you don't hurry up we'll miss the party then have to go straight to the fan party which would be a tad rude considering you promised everyone you where going to introduce your new girlfriend to them some of whom can't believe you're dating me first off." She had a little smirk across her face,"I'm ready,Ms Sassy." planting a quick kiss to her cheek as they left. After Gwen thinking they where going to be fashionably late to the party they ended up being early having been one of the few couples already there other then of course Brad and his gorgeous wife Kimberly who Gwen was getting alone with miraculously with both realising they had a lot in common mostly they're both city girls who've fallen for the charm of the southern man which they both agreed on was the best decision they've ever made when talking about the love they each have for there respective partners. Blake and Gwen spent the next 4 hours chatting with everyone from Karen and Jimi Westbrook from Little Big Town to Reba McEntire who she was so overjoyed to meet they had been keeping an eye on the time being 5 hours till Midnight they decided to head out to the fan New Year's party with most of the other following them down the road it really was just down the road,Blake had given Gwen a piggy bag ride as they had to go down a slight hill that and he knew she was going to be standing in them dangerously high heels she seems to be able to walk in he's unsure how of. Gwen whisper into his ear "You didn't have to carry me I can walk in these heels,baby." He was well aware that she could not just walk and stand for hours in them but also run,jog,sprint and god knows what else in them. "I am well aware,Sunshine,I just didn't want the hill to wear you out as I know how steep it might be in heels." He screwed his face up taking note of what had just come out of his mouth," Are you trying to me that you've worn heels before,Cowboy?' both letting out a raw laugh leaving confused looks on their friends faces. Gwen kissed his cheek feeling so grateful for this handsome man. They all arrived at the party greeted by cheers and hugs from fans a few getting a little to touchy with Blake for Gwen's liking she didn't have to say anything as Blake had already kindly said,"Oh now none of that." before introducing them all to Gwen and the rest of the gang who none of them knew where coming until tonight Blake had surprised his fans with a few each guest other then Gwen and himself making for an extra fun night as fans kept screaming in the middle of taking photos with all the stars. it was a around 11:00pm but the time they had spoken to almost every person in that entire bar all while ordering drinks,taking photos with fans and other stars to signing peoples phone cases being the only thing they had on them at the time. Gwen had finally made her way back to Blake who was on the other side of the room speaking with a few fans he spotted her smiling that gorgeous smile that made her weak at her knees,it was his smile just for her and only her she knew that, He extended his hand she took it straight away. "I am truly happy for the both of you. We all are." one fan exclaimed making both stars smile up at each other "Thank you" they both said in unison. The countdown had just started over the television everyone and their significant others all paired up after all being separated in the crowd of people as they all mingled. "10,9,8,7,6.." everyone cheered along with Ryan Seacrest from New York,it was the final countdown "5,4,3,2..1" everyone screamed 'HAPPY NEW YEAR!!" kissing their partners nobody even noticed Blake and Gwen over in the corner who started kissing before the countdown even started. They both looked at each other smiling and said,"It's going to be a good year."


	2. - Birthday Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little bit down the track life starts getting hectic with Gwen being away on tour Blakes about to pick back up on his after when the voice goes on break all this happens Blakes birthday week...Will Gwen Surprise him? Or have to miss it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for reading the first one shot. Wow! Wasn't expecting that.
> 
> I might of said Australia since I'd love it if she came here. :P

Neither of them wanted the other to leave which was understand the past month not having spent as much time together other then the occasional FaceTime call they really haven't had the opportunity with all their work commitments having kept them separate,it had been both their biggest fear. At this point they weren't going to be together for his 40th with Gwen going back on tour the planning and scheduling just hades worked out this time.

"You're leaving for Australia in a few minutes? It is Australia I'm not getting it confused." He enquired she was going so many places on her world tour at some points he couldn't keep up Gwen thought that it was cute. "Yes,Australia for 2 weeks." She moved her bags over to the front door when she heard the driver beep outside,"I have to get going. I'll call you when I get there,Babe." They kissed for what felt like forever not wanting it to end. Just like that she had to pull away then worked out hopping into the car,he watched as She drove away it broke his heart though he understood. 

Gwen had arrived at her hotel in Brisbane knowing it'd be late back home by the time she arrived she decided to text Blake just Incase the cowboy had fallen asleep after a long day at the studio and the voice. 

From: Sunflower

Hi Cowboy,you still awake or have you closed them big blue eyes for the night? God I miss you and the boys. Gx 

not even a second a past before she received a message back. 

From: Cowboy 

My Sunflower,I'm so glad you arrived safely. No,my blue eyes have been waiting to lay their eyes on your perfect hazel ones.

She smiled at his reply quickly pressing the FaceTime video to ring her man,how she loved him.

He answered sounding very groggy "Hello Beautiful." It made her blush with a wide toothy grin that he love,"there's that elusive but satisfying smile I think about every time I close my eyes." She giggled. "Oh stop!" She insisted.  
"I miss you." Said in unison with a laugh coming from each. "Are we really that couple?" Causing Blake to chuckle,"yes,my love we are."

They talked for hours before realising how late it was for Blake. "Baby,you need to sleep it's got to be early there." She heard him clear his throat then check the time. "It's nearly 5am." He chuckled "I have to be awake in 30minutes." They both laughed. "At least have a nap in your trailer on your down time I hate that you're gonna be driving tired.." She took a breathe "why don't you call a drive to pick you up then have someone drop your car off? It'll make me feel better knowing that you're safe and not behind the wheel tired." He nodded his head the screen showed that he was paused after a minute he came back. "Car all book for 6am to give me time to shower and actually look decent." He smirked. 

"Thank you." She took a sigh of relief. "I better get ready to go do soundcheck.

"I love you more." She blew him a kiss,"before you go I told the boys they can FaceTime you off my phone tomorrow night,We are having boys night. Gavin has meetings or some crap. So..no nakedness." He wiggled his eyebrows "You got it. Bye baby." She smiled "Bye bubba."

Before long a week had past many FaceTime calls later with Blake, some with Blake and the boys each and every time it took them longer and longer to hang up with the many 'I love you.' 'I love you more' arguments leaving them all in giggles with Gwen letting the boys always win. It was Blake's birthday he hadn't planned on doing anything other then spending it with the boys who he loved as his own,it was Friday they'd just finished up production on The Voice he was heading on when he could swear he heard his name he rolled his eyes recognising the voice. "Adam I don't have time I'm going to get the boys.." He turned around to not only seeing Adam standing but a few of the crew,Pharrell and Christina all with their party hates on then three boys ran out in their party gear. 

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY BLAKE" Kingston yelled as long with Zuma,Apollo was on Pharrell hip. "We have a surprise for you." Adam announced as a gorgeous blonde Orange County girl walked around the corner "Happy Birthday,Cowboy." Blake's eyes started to well up he wasn't expecting her to here he couldn't hold it in any longer he let the tears flow,"Man up,Dude!" Adam chuckled Gwen punched his arm "ouch!" Gwen ran over to Blake wrapping him into one of her fabulous hugs he loved so much,"I wanted to surprise you." as she kissed his check she felt her feeling leaving the ground she wrapped them around Blake's wasted burying her face into his neck. "Best birthday ever now I have my four favourite people here to celebrate with me.." He heard playful gasps "of course all of you as well." The boys hugged Blake's waist only one missing was Apollo,He put Gwen down hesitate taking Apollo from Pharrell. "How many of you knew about this little surprise?" He questioned then all as he heard little snickers coming from two little boys still attached to his waist,he handed Apollo to Gwen then picked the boys up "You're both so sneaky." He chuckled. 

They spend the next hour and a half with the crew and other couches before going home the boys where all so tired they collapsed into bed when they arrived home leaving Gwen & Blake to have some alone time. He came back down stairs to find her sitting outside on the balcony with a wine in head "I still can't believe you surprised me." He leant down and kissed her forehead gently "I had it all planned before I left." She giggled "I can't believe you didn't suspect anything." He sat down next to her holding her close as they watched the sunset "I didn't suspect anything cause you're incredible at keeping secrets now having found out so are the monkeys." They both laughed. He lifted her chin and smiled down at her "I only just realised I haven't kissed you tonight.." He winked "don't let fair hold you back,Baby." They kissed taking little breathe as possible not wanting to break the kiss.

The next morning was full of messy breakfast making,many a movie Marathon,swimming marathons,Family time. Blake realised that day that this was his family three boys he loves with his whole heart and their mother who lights up he's entire world with just a single look he loves his little family he wouldn't trade it for anything.

He walked over to Gwen in the kitchen as the boys dozed off in the lounge room watching Bolt,He hugged her from behind and whispered "I love those boys,I love you! This is by far the best birthday I've ever experienced thank you for letting me be apart of your life and saving me." She turned in his arms and kissed him they stayed like that for a few minutes for before venturing back to the lounge room. 

"It truly was the best birthday." He thought to himself.


	3. What if there was no tomorrow?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if tomorrow was the day that would bring your whole world tumbling down more then today..

The day started out so incredibly the five of them having breakfast on a gorgeous Oklahoma morning getting ready for the day of riding and hiking as a family what could honestly go wrong? Life was so unpredictable,cherish every moment. Somethings happen which are out of your control and you mightn't like it but you have to take what gets thrown at you the good,the bad and the heart ache. 

It was around lunch time when Gavin came to pick up the boys being his week with them though as per usually he didn't want to take Apollo not that it bothered Blake he loved that little boy he held a special place in his heart all of them did especially their mother this year has been so incredible all their pain was turned into happiness with two people realising that they didn't have to go through it alone. Their had been a lot of paps follow Gavin to Gwen's place she hated it every damn time,Gavin drove out of the out trying his best to navigate through the Hurd of paparazzi sitting all over the shirt Gavin might be an ass of a man but he'll protect his kids with his life well the two that he truly cares about anyway. 

"Can you just fuck off! I'm with my boys" Blake and Gwen heard Gavin screaming at the paparazzi know she didn't like the language but she understood. "How'd the know to follow him?" Gwen whispered,"they're true God rats ."  
Blake comforted her keeping a close on her the vehicle that held half his heart. "Take Pol." He handed the cute curly headed boy to his mother to try go steer them away from the vehicle to let Gavin though. Next thing they know there's a crash and screaming Gwen can't see anything,She can't see the car or Blake she was starting to worry before by standees started yelling and screaming "Call 911! Call 911" before she knew it she was running, she saw Blake lying unconscious on the ground. "WHAT HAPPENED?" Gavin came over,"A car came though and rammed him while he was standing on the path trying to get them to move so I could get through." He explained. Gwen was furious. 

"Why can't you just leave my family and I alone?" She held Blake's head on her lap with Apollo hugging his side crying and gurgling"Papa! Papa!" Gavin comforted him. "He will be okay,Pol." it made the little boy cry even more. What Gavin doesn't know is Apollo had been calling him Daddy but Blake isn't that he call him Blake or Papa ( Gwen's idea.) Apollo took the second opinion. It makes Blakes heart so full. The paramedics arrive as did the police keeping everyone back they rushed Blake straight to hospital with Gwen and Apollo right beside him,Apollo refused to stay with Gavin. Gwen waiting in the waiting area with Apollo

it'd been a few hours since that's brought Blake in along side the driver of the other vehicle,the whole guy is recovering fine in intensive care unit after hitting Blake then the power pole he blow 3 times over the limit. 

5 hours had past Blake came out of surgery the doctors informed Gwen he might not remember what happened for a little while though it'll come to him then he'll be able to understand his injuries she nodded was the doctor told her as Blake has her down as his emergency contact she's aloud to know the go to. 

"Can we go see him?" He nodded leading the way to Blake private room. She walked in with Apollo by her side he let go off her hand to walk straight over and gently climb onto Blake's bed. Apollo soon fell asleep cuddled up to his Papa with Gwen sitting on the left side holding his hand.

They both fell asleep after a little while neither of them had noticed Blake had woken up he had been watching the both of them for a little over an hour now he was so ready to play a prank on Gwen. He tickled her palm she woke straight up,"I was wondering if you can help me with something I don't seem to remember who you are?" Gwen looked really concerned tears started to well in her eyes,"Gwen? Baby,I'm kidding with you." She looked straight up at him "I hate you! You're such a asshole." She got up to walk over to kiss him. "I could never forget you or my little monkey." He kissed her then the top of Apollos head. 

"I'm sorry,it was meant to just be a little prank." He asked a little concerned. "I thought you where dead,baby. You weren't waking up." She explained "Jesus,I ain't taking our baby by myself." Blake's mouth dropped open "baby? We're having a baby?" She nodded in response "hell yeah,Cowboy" they kissed.

next to him with Apollo on the other side she looked up at him,"around 8 hours ago. I was so tired and worried about you I collapsed they ran test and boom." She smiled. "You collapsed? Are you okay?" "Of course that's what you're worried about. I just told you that you're gonna be a dad and you're worried about me collapsing." She giggled sweetly,oh how he loved it. 

"You're the mother of our children I am going to worry if something happens to you,princess." He explained. "Our?" She questioned all snuggled into his chest,"The boys already all me their dad,I call them my boys. It's how we roll." He shrugged. She just smiled at how  
In love she was and how her life had changed for the better when she met Blake.

"Speaking of how are my other two boys? Are they okay?" He had a little worry in his voice. "They're with Gavin I have to let him know you're okay cause King and Zuma want to come see you." Pulling out her phone she sent a quick text off to Gavin.

Text: Gwen

Blake is awake. He pulled through his surgery fine he's only just woken up. He said you can bring the boys up to see him whenever you're ready. Thanks. 

Text: Gavin

We're outside waiting. What room?

Text: Gwen 

Right down the hall to the end on your left room 14. 

"They're already here." She smiled making Blake smirk. "Gavin has been waiting for them?" He was always shocked when Gavin showed he care for someone other then himself. They heard footsteps,"Pops" Zuma had tear stains down his cheek "Zuma my boy come here." Gwen got up to allow Zuma to climb up and hug Blake. Kingston stood beside the bed near Apollo who was still sound asleep,"Has he been asleep this whole time?" Kingston asked "that's a miracle." They all laughed.

"Thanks for bringing them in." He thanked Gavin. "They're just as much mine as they're yours." Gwen and Blake looked at each other then back at Gavin. Just like that Apollo woke up and seen that Blake was awake "PAPA! PAPA!" He cheered and bounced up and down. "Careful buddy,Papa is still a little sore." He slowed down so he was able to hug Blake.   
"Hi Monkey." Blake kissed his forehead. 

As the hours pasted by Gavin took all King and Zuma back to his place leaving Gwen and Apollo they cuddled and watched movies on Gwen's iPad she had driven home quickly to get some stuff for the night as the doctor said they could stay. As they watched the movie he caught Gwen's eye causing he to look up at him with her heart warming smile,"you know how I love you right? That I'll never leave you or our kids?" She winked at him as she brushed her lips across his. "I know and I'm forever grateful and thankful. I like might just love you a lot also." They laughed as they kissed again. 

The rest of the night was them cuddling and watching movies,Apollo had dozed off somewhere after the end of the first movie.

 

So,What would of happened if tomorrow never came? He'd never know of his baby on the way with his love or seeing his boys grow up. He wasn't going to think of that he was going to think of how thankful he is to get to be able to see tomorrow.


	4. Oklahoma Lovin'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Love,Worry,Forgiveness and surprises...with a average amounts of sass.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little before and after #Halo if you haven't already heard The handsome cowboy brought the queen herself a horsey named Halo which she said was the Best Present Ever. I just love these two and the love they have for each other... Where can I find my own Blake or Gwen? come out,come out...Oh, he had the saddle made for Gwen which included Fringe. I am totally chill right now.
> 
> Comment and Leave Kudos it's appreciated. <3

It was Gavin's week with the boys allowing Gwen to have a week just her and Blake she was so happy that was of course if he wasn't busy with work it's been quite the busy work week for him with The Voice auditions starting back up at least she got to wake up with him next to her every morning and fall asleep with his arms wrapped around her. Gwen was so in love with this man. In the last nearly 4 months have just been heaven like she’s never been happier this man has written songs about her for you, that’s never happened before. Blake was finishing up at the voice I knew he was hoping to go home to Oklahoma for the week work committing. Gwen sent him a quick little text keeping in mind he could be working.  
From: Sunshine x  
Hey baby, just wondering when you’ll be finished up there? I wanted to talk to you about something. 

From: Cowboy <3  
Good evening Baby girl. I am on my way to yours right now actually. There is something I want to talk to about other than if you’d like to accompany me to the land of Tishomingo, Oklahoma for the week. 

From: Sunshine x  
That’s what I was going to ask you if you were going to Oklahoma if I could tag along I knew it wouldn’t have been a problem I just wanted to make sure just in case you had other plans. Wait, get off your phone while you’re driving, Shelton.

Gwen rolled her eyes at the fact he was driving and texting her Blake knew how much it annoyed her yet he still done it not as much as he used to she had to admit that to herself don’t get it wrong she was happy he didn’t do it as much even though she’d prefer it if he waited till he was off the road and where he needed to be before replying to people. She was going to talk to him about when he got there Gwen knew he was going to get into trouble since he didn’t reply. Gwen sat on the couch staring at her phone worried. “He should be here already. Where are you, Blake?” She asked herself a little more impatient then she’d of liked. Unknown to her Blake had already arrived and was standing behind her. 

“I’m here, baby.” Gwen jumped up Blake took a step back holding onto the flowers he had brought her, He knew what was coming so before she had the chance he said something. “To plead my case I was indeed stuck in a stand still traffic I wouldn’t drive and text…Okay, yes I was driving though the car wasn’t moving.” Letting out a breathe he didn’t know he was holding Blake pushed the flowers towards her. “These are for you...” He swallowed Gwen’s expression still locked on him. “I admire your honesty.” She took the flowers into the kitchen finding a vase Blake followed her, “You going to talk to me?” boldly asking with a little fear.

“I did have this whole thing I was going to scream at you but it’s useless. No point in trying to tell Blake Shelton not to text and drive, right? He won’t listen.” Gwen said with a glare. “If you want to kill yourself there’s the door.” Storming off she froze at the steps realising what she had just said she walked back out to find Blake about to walk out the door, “Don’t go!’ He turned around to face her He simply shrugged “I need to go catch a plane. It’s okay I’ll let you know when I arrive. I had a surprise to give you it can wait till next time she’ll still be there next time.” He walked over to place a kiss on Gwen’s cheek. “I love you…so much.” Just like that he walked out the door. Blake stood outside the closed door regretting what just happened He wanted to just leaving but he couldn’t leave her like this he couldn’t. He hear silent cries coming from inside he opened the door to find Gwen on the floor where she was last standing, “one promise I made myself was that I never wanted to be the reason for your tears and here you’re crying because of a little disagreement that is as pointless as me walking out that door just then.” Before he could finished Gwen ran and jumped in his arms wrapped her legs around his waist. “I am so sorry about what I said about you know.” He held onto her close never wanting to let her go, “no, Baby don’t even think of apologising. It was stupid I know it’s unsafe to drive & text I just couldn’t resist replying to my sunshine.” He placed tender kisses on her cheek and neck.

“Come to Oklahoma with me I really can’t wait to give you your surprise. I’ve been planning it since before Christmas.” He softly whispered into her ear still standing in from of the door with her in his arms. “Of course I will, I hate being apart from you.” Gwen looked at him with sweet hazel eyes glazed with tears. “Can’t you just tell me what who she is? The surprise is obviously a living thing am I right? I know I’m right.” With a wink she jumped down turning to run upstairs to grab her already packed bag. Gwen came back down in a fresh change of clothes, bag in hand with her huge smile that made him melt. “There’s that gorgeous smile.” He smiled as he walked over to take her bag to carrying it outside to the awaiting vehicle to that’ll take them to the airport. “Make sure you’ve got everything I’ll take your bags out to the car, meet me out there when you’re done.” He kissed her softly yet tenderly. She made sure she had everything before headed outside making sure to lock the door behind her. She strutted to the car in her new red six inch pumps she got for Christmas which she had yet to wear deciding today was the say to break them out. 

Gwen climbed in the SUV sliding in next to Blake, “You got everything, Sunshine?” making sure not wanting to leave until he was sure. Gwen looked at him with a sweet smile that was only for him, “I have everything right here.” Without taking her eyes off of his she took his hand in hers as she rested her head on his shoulder the whole right to the airport. 

As they pulled up to the airport they were about to get out when Gwen stopped him, “I just worry about you, Okay? I love you Blake I’ve given you my heart which terrifies me that I could lose you.” Gwen hitched in her breathe as she finished speaking. “I needed to say that. We can get out now.” Blake didn’t say a word he nodded helping her out of the car walking all the way to the plane holding each other’s hands as she walked up the stairs he spoke,” Ms Stefani, I hope you realise I’m always going to be around? I’m planning on making me my life’s commitment to making you and yours boys happy. Just for the record I kind of might like you a lot too.” Blake smirked when he seen Gwen give him a playful glare. “Hurry up, Cowboy before I go by myself and find this surprise without you.” Making him gasped, “I knew that’s the only reason you were coming. I must say I’m a little hurt.” He followed her as her giggles echoed through the plane. 

Just after they’d taken off Blake whispered something sweet and meaningful into her ear out of hearing range of everybody else, “You’re the highlight of my day.” It made Gwen blush as she let out a little giggle. “Baby...” Gwen placed a tender kiss to his lips. “You gave me reason to live, I’ll never take that for granted. I know I do stupid shit sometimes like texting when I drive which I’d never do with you or the kids in the car just myself. Honey, you saved me from the dark whole that I was heading for. I love you, Gwen Renee Stefani and I’ll love you until my last breathe and beyond.” Gwen’s eyes had tears ready to escape this time they were full of love, happiness and all things joyful.  
“Babe, you say I saved you but we saved each other.” She moved closer practically sitting in his lap, not that he minded he quite liked it when Gwen was sitting on his lap, They kissed not caring who was around them at this moment to them it was only the two of them.  
The nearly 4 hour plane around went relatively fast especially the whole time the pair was smooching on each other, Oh love.

The nearly 4 hour plane around went relatively fast especially the whole time the pair was smooching on each other, Oh love. They fell in love faster than they both ever have neither of them regret it one bit. Gwen stood up to stretch once the plane landed on the tar mat reaching out for Blake’s hand happily took they walked off hand in hand Blake only letting go to get the bags from the attendant, Gwen hoped into the passenger seat watching as Blake jumped into the driver’s side once he started the car he captured her hand In his the drive to his house they talked about the next few months how exciting it’s going to be with both their new albums coming out, news singles from both as well as the Grammy’s with Blake being nominated and Gwen being a surprise performer…which was yet to be officially announced. “I am excited” Gwen expressed while sending him major heart eyes as he drove. When they pulled the drive way Gwen noticed a new horse in the paddock, “You got a new Stallion?’ it sound more of a confusion then a question. “His name is Roland he’s my sisters horse I’m minding him for her while she’s away.” He pulled into the garage putting the car in park then he turned off the ignition. “While we are outside I was thinking why not give you your surprise since we don’t have anywhere to be or anything to do maybe this will give us some ideas.” He smirked as he got out waiting for her at the rear of the vehicle learning angst the boot. “So where would this surprise be? You’re not going to make me play some guessing game are you?” He put on a thinking face causing her to grown, “no, baby come with me.” Taking her hand while they walked over to the barn. 

“It’s in the barn?’ She kept asking questions Blake refused to answer. “Wait right here” He left her standing just outside the barn while he went to get Halo ready to surprise Gwen. Gwen had been saying how she’d always wanted a horse of her own but living in California prevented that in more ways than one. Gwen heard clicking noises coming from inside the barn as she turned around she saw Blake walk out with this beautiful brown quarter horse decked out with a leopard print saddle know doubt he had personally made for her along with fringe all over. She was in so much shock she didn’t know what to do or how to react she just cried and patted her horse. “Surprise Baby.” Gwen looked up at Blake never did she imagine he’d buy her a horse of to call her own. “Oh, my Babe.” Gwen walked over to Blake plastering him with kisses, “I...” She sniffled “Love...” She kissed him again “so damn much.” She manage to get the last words out without her voice hitching. “I can’t believe this. You brought me a horse.” Gwen couldn’t take her eyes off of Halo. “I knew how much you’ve always wanted a horse I got to thinking just before Christmas I’ve been planning and working around our schedules

as well as when it was your week without the kids to be able to bring you out here to surprise you…” Before he could finish Gwen threw her arms around his neck to kiss him passionately. “I’m going to name her Halo, It just seems perfect.” Breaking the kiss only to tell him that. Halo neighed making both Gwen and Blake laugh as they separated from their kiss, “Aww Bunny Momma is coming.” She kissed Halo on the cheek. “How about we go on a little romantic ride with Halo and Hammer? I still don’t understand why you named him that.” Both of them laughed about it. “Sounds perfect to me I wouldn’t rather do anything else...” Gwen raised her eyebrow, “Well that’s later.” Blake smirked.

Gwen laughed.

Blake went and saddled up Hammer riding him out to meet Gwen who was already up on Halo he was still amazed at how comfortable she was on a horse in the country he pulled up the reins next to her and Halo, “ You ready my little cowgirl” with a wink she galloped away yelling back, “Come catch me cowboy.” Blake laughed as he whispered, “God I love her.”

He really does.


	5. Love Me Tender

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A week in Oklahoma full of unforgeable moments with the most gorgeous sunrises.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry this has taken so long I haven't had the inspiration to really write. I hope you're all still with me on this journey of one shots. <3

The sun was rising over the trees out the front of Blake’s house in Oklahoma she was sitting in her favourite chair In her favourite spot watching the sunrise while her cowboy slept, Gwen sat there with a cup of tea in her hand accompanied with a huge smile on her face filled with love, adoration for a man that’s laying on his stomach softly snoring tangled up in the white Egyptian cotton sheets they order just before Christmas last year, How things have changed since then. Gwen couldn’t help thinking how her life has turned out with everything she went through in the last year to get to where she is now feeling emotions she never felt before she doesn’t think she’ll even get used to the feeling of being so treasured by such a gentle, caring human being, it’s so surreal. The last 5 months have been the most exhilarating and emotional in more ways than words can express one thing is for sure she’s never felt so comfortable in her own skin before or with herself that’s sure something she’s come to love not having to feeling that is she has wake up put on a fresh face of make just to satisfy or make Blake love her like Gavin did they’re so different in so many ways never in a million years did she think she’d be a single mother of three living the simple life she’d always wanted with a man that wasn’t Gavin. 

This morning has turned into one of many reminiscing about all the good in her life Gwen has filled journals of how thankful she is to have found such happiness in such a dark time in her life, the love she has found for a man from Tishomingo, Oklahoma how he’s become her best friend over the last year, her saviour over the few months before they admitted their feelings for each other both scared of starting something in the middle they knew was special in a time of such heartbreak. They decided after their first date it was the right time it was the perfect time for both of them after all they both deserved the happiness they’d found within each other. As the morning sun set across the sky as she finished the remainder of her tea she heard footsteps moving towards the sliding porch door it could only be one person just as she leant her head back to look at watch him he was already leaning against the door frame smiling the smile of his that was only reserved for her with those piercing blue eyes that cut her deep down that where being matched with those dimples, Oh god those dimples that drove her crazy every time and he knew it. 

“Good morning beautiful.” There he goes making her heart flutter all over again. “I woke up without my snuggle buddy she seems to like watching the sunrise every morning.” They both let out a soft giggle as she reach over for him to take her hand, he happily did letting her pull him towards her. She moved forward allowing him to move into sit behind her, it’s her favourite sitting position, once he got into a comfy position behind her she leant back into his embrace wrapping his huge arms around her ever so tightly. “The Oklahoma sunrise is my favourite.” She said ever so softly as a whisper, “It’s so peaceful as well as relaxing. I get to think of all the good in my life that I am ever so thankful for. Especially this.” Leaning her head back into his chest more if it was even possible, ‘I’m especially thankful for what we have…for you.” God was she ever so thankful for Blake she thanked god every day for his love and tenderness. “I am thankful we agreed on going on the date, I am thankful that we didn’t miss our opportunity to be where we’re right now here on this porch chair as the sun shines brightly over the fields. Baby, I thank god for you every chance I get not everyone gets to fall in love with their best friend like I have only to realise they’re the person their heart has been waiting for.” She closed her eyes as she felt his lips on her neck placing tender kissing ever so softly to the crest where neck and shoulder joined. It’s his favourite place to rest his head. 

The two of them stayed in the current position of bliss for the next hour or so before they agree on going back to bed. Lazy snuggle days where their favourite kind of day just the two of them no intrusions just the two of them cracking jokes too make the other laugh hysterically as tears of joy fell down their cheeks with stolen kisses full of love and respect for one and other before they realised it was already afternoon they had fallen asleep wrapped in each other’s arms Blake with his head tucked in his favourite spot her wide awake as usual before him not that she minded she loved watching him sleep as he breathed warm arm onto her chest making her fell like everything was right in this world of craziness. Gwen loved running her long delicate fingers through his soft curls all spread over her chest, Every morning she woke that little bit extra just to be able to watch him sleep there was just something about how peaceful He looked like know matter what he had been through Blake had always been the one there everyone even him he was at his breaking point his heart was bigger than the world itself. 

Placing soft kisses on his forehead as she took in his rustic sent that smelt like home, she suddenly felt a weight lift off her chest his blue eyes now focused on her big chocolate browns leaning down she kissed him a kiss full of passion pure passion. “Hey Baby...” they said in unison before Blake pulled her down to rest his forehead against hers, “How does pancakes and fresh orange juice sound? After all pancakes can be eaten any time of day, right?” peeking her on the tip of her nose. “As long as you’re making them” she giggled. Blake let out a deep heartfelt chuckle that had been hidden, He watched her slowly remove herself from his embrace walking towards the bathroom to freshen up he made his way down stairs he began brunch preparations. A few minutes later he felt a pair of arms wrap around his mid waist he pretending it was someone else mostly just for the sarcastic reaction that she was going to bite back “I’m sorry Darling I’m a taken man don’t let my girl catch you I’ve seen her shoot a gun even that scared me.” He felt a sharp jab enforced into his ribs there is was that’s his baby girl letting him know his stupid sarcastic joke was as lame as the next. “Jackass.” Was let out in a muffled giggled, “I love you.” She ducked her head under his arm snuggled into his side he leant down and placed a kiss upon her forehead “I’ll always love you more than every star that sparkles in the night sky even more than the sun rising over the trees across the fields, Baby girl.”

In that moment she knew he was home…

Love me tender, Love me sweet   
Never let me go  
You have made my life complete and I love you so..


	6. I Won

"I started falling in love"

When Gwen and Blake never expected too fall in love during the toughest time of both of their lives,little did they know. Sometimes things haven't for unknown reasons some good,some bad you just never know what life is going to throw at you, but right in this moment almost 8 months after officially starting their relationship nether of the musicians could believe how truly blessed they both are too have found each other in a dark moment of need.

Having started out as friends was the greatest thing for both Gwen and Blake it gave them a chance to get to know each other their friendship,you could say was most unexpected though it does have its moments where they realise they were meant to meant whether it been thanks to the voice or not they were meant to be friends..even more.

Gwen had just finished up doing her second carpool karaoke with James Corden for the late late show,first time didn't go as planned thanks to the rain good job LA, on her way home she stopped at the store to pick up some supplies for their mixed culture themed dinner with a little Mexican,French and Italian for date night having decided to stay in. She sent Blake a text.

To:-: Cowboy From:-: Sunflower

Baby,you need anything from the store while I'm here? Xx

To:-: Sunflower   
From:-: Cowboy

We do need more of the ice cream you like I can't remember the name. Yeah,we need more.

She let out a giggling while she read Blake's reply knowing exactly why they needed more. She stopped in the ice cream section grabbing some more So Good Chocolate Bliss before replying.

To:-: Cowboy   
From:-: Sunflower

Oh,do we now? Has someone been eating all the ice cream now? Don't worry,baby I'll be home soon.

To:-: Sunflower   
From:-: Cowboy

Now,now Ms Stefani I don't know what you're trying to say here but I am innocent..mostly. Please hurry home I do miss your gorgeous self. I love you,honey bee.

She'd finished up in the supermarket and packed the car up before she'd even received Blake's message. She sat in the drivers seat,buckled up than replied to her man.

To:-: Cowboy   
From:-: Sunflower

I'm all buckled in,sweetheart I'm coming home. See you soon,my love. I'm expecting lots of Lovin',Cowboy.

She sent the message away before sending another quick message.

To:-: Cowboy   
From:-: Sunflower

I kinda might love you like lot too. Shocking.

After locking her phone and placing it in her handbag on the passenger side floor she started the car. She heard who phone buzzed the reader read it out for her over the stereo in her car.

To:-: Sunflower   
From:-: Cowboy

You can have it all and more,baby girl. Whatever you want I'm all yours..forever. Drive safely,darling remember my precious cargo is behind the wheel. It took her around 15-20 minutes to drive home thanks to traffic when she pulled up in the carport she was met by her very handsome cowboy ready to take all the groceries in before she could even grab a single bag other than her handbag,he's pretty amazing, they both walked inside to the kitchen and started putting the groceries away which didn't take them long at all.

Once finished Blake picked her up from behind carrying her over to the couch. She giggled the whole way.

"How was the carpool filming?" He asked genuine. Blake was always asking how her day was it made her heart swell.

"It was pretty rad. George Clooney and Julia Roberts came along also,it was so nice seeing Jules again. I had so much fun. We actually talked more like James threw in 'if you get yourself a handsome country boy it takes 10 years off' or along those lines." She explained making both of them laugh out loud. "Not gonna say I don't agree.." Gwen was playing with his hand that was placed on her left thigh. Gwen had the biggest smile on her face she loved getting to come home to Blake and the boys even though tonight it was just Blake she didn't mind at all they had a lot of catching up to do if you get what I mean.

Gwen bite her lip. "I can't wait to see the final masterpiece when it airs. I am curious though.." Gwen cut him off,"oh here we go." She giggled making Blake gasp. "We I'm a little insulted that you thought I was gonna be cocky.." He placed his hand over his heart all while making a shocked face. "Please we both know what you're gonna say." That make them both lose it with hardcore laughter.

"I might have to step up my game me girl has me figured out." He tickled her. "You hungry,babe?" She jumped straight off the couch with a bounce,"I'll take that as a yes." He smiled than kissed her cheek. "Let's eat. Just need too put out the spices you brought home the rest is all cooked." He lead her into the kitchen and pulled out her chair. "Sit darling." Gwen sat down at the dining table Blake pushed her chair in once she was seated.

Blake brought dinner over placing it on the table than retreated for the spices.

"I'm so hungry." Gwen said as her belly rumbled. "Dig in,babe." They both started taking spoonfuls of each of the themes before they new they'd demolished it all every little bit.   
"That was.." Gwen finished for him,"incredible."   
"I'm stuffed as a pig." Blake gasped causing Gwen to let out a slight laugh.

They both decided on showering then movies which turned into the longest shower before a movie night ever. They spent the next hour or so making out under the shower steams letting the water run over their bodies neither of them saying at word or taking a single breathe not wanting to break the kiss full of passion and so much love. After another 10 minutes they finally took their first breath.

"I'll never get used to this." Blake slightly spoke as he rested his forehead against Gwen's. "Never." Gwen reached back turning off the water. "Cuddles and movies?" He smirked as he helped her out of the shower and handed her a towel. "I think I can do cuddles and movies as long as I get to pick the movie...and we are definitely including make out sessions." She left him hanging in the bathroom as she walked into their bedroom too get changed into her pyjamas. He chuckled whiling walking into the bedroom to get his own pyjamas on.

Gwen had decided on 'the notebook' which of course Blake hasn't seen. They laid on the pillow fort on the entertainment room floor with Gwen cuddled up against Blake's chest laying between his legs with Blake's arms wrapped around her waist,it was perfect. This night was perfect.


End file.
